Tale of Two Lovers
by HeavyMetalBender
Summary: Two lovers are distanced from each other, until one day Drill has had enough and decides to surprise Serpent. Drill X Serpent crack pairing for ProBending Circuit.


_**A/N:**_

_HOLY SHIT did writing this make me uncomfortable. XD _

_I hope you enjoy this. alyssalui approved the pairing of serpent x drill. _

_Firebender for the Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards._

**_Word Count: 911_**

_**Prompts:**_

_One member tries to surprise the other_

_Avatar Wan_

_Omashu_

_"__I said I was sorry, okay!"_

* * *

Drill sat, contemplating how to feel whole and happy again. At one time, she was the glory of the Fire Nation, but now she sat unused. It had been a long time since she had ventured out of Ba Sing Se; the trio of Fire Nation girls that led her to her demise had given up on her. After her cargo bay had been flooded with mud water by Team Avatar, she was broken into pieces by the thought of being unable to see her lover. Her hull still gleamed in the sunlight, but her bones felt creaky from not moving in a few weeks. Now she was just a long forgotten relic: embarrassed by her bloated figure and rusted interior.

Some soldiers sometimes scoured her insides for parts to fix different pieces of equipment around Ba Sing Se, but when they left her alone, she felt emptier than when they had started. They never really cared for her needs like the army, or more importantly, Serpent had.

They had met when she was little in Omashu, when she was still training and learning how to be the best for the Fire Nation army. The Imperial Fire Guard had once taken great care of her, constantly cleaning and tending to her every beck and call within. They outfitted her in the latest Fire Nation fashions for war machines, and was always more stylish than her Empire-class companions. She even considered herself beautiful at that time, young and fit. Her smile seemed to light up many faces as her teeth shined in the sunlight when she opened her mouth to bore through another obstacle.

Drill decided the best way to try and reconcile her feelings was to visit Serpent. Space and land had separated the two for so long, and she yearned to see her beautiful companion once more, but not before cleaning herself up. Drill felt she should look more put together before seeing him: putting her engine on full power and steaming the inside, cleaning some of the residue off from the muddy water that had caused her to sit vacant.

Not only had it been tough to travel so far, but it had been a while since her cargo bay had been properly tended to. She knew Serpent had been lonely as well, seeing as after they had fallen in love, he could have no other.

Drill trekked through the rocky terrain, finally making it to the waterline next to Omashu. She thought about how the two were a lot like the two lovers in the story: Oma and Shu, separated by warring people. But luckily she could travel freely within the Earth Kingdom again, now that the war was over.

Serpent lit up as he saw her thin form sit at the edge of the water. He rushed over to greet her, nuzzling his large face. His scales and exotic coloring memorized his companion, now staring at his lean muscular body.

He drawled excitedly, "I wasn't expecting you for at leassssst another moon! How have you been? Have things been _hard_ lately?"

Drill looked off, his lisp had always been something she admired, and having been so long it started to stir her engine. She flushed and avoided eye contact as she spoke, trying to hide her feelings, "I couldn't wait that long, Serpent. I've been so lonely since I left, it's been a long time. I'm so sorry. But I brought _protection_ this time."

Serpent sighed; she was correct, it had been far too long since they had managed some alone time together.

Drill lit up as she cooed, "I have a surprise for you, Serp. Just give me a second to put it on…"

Before Serpent could react, she was gone: hidden behind some rocks that skewed his view of her beautiful smooth body and imperial class hull. She was built by Fire Nation royals, after all, and had no issues showing her endowments to others. Even after she had that terrible accident, Serp still loved the way she looked. Her dents and scratches told stories of her past as a war veteran, which made her look even sexier in Serpent's eyes.

Drill emerged from behind the rocks, sporting a see-through plastic covering, and he knew what she had in mind. She slithered next to him, not even testing the waters before diving face first in. Serpent could feel her long and rock hard exterior against him, and it only served to further turn him on for what she had in mind. The two mingled together, intertwining their long lithe bodies.

"Ah, Drill, it hassss been way too long sssssince I've felt you against me." He caressed her side with his soft fin.

"I said I was sorry, okay! Now let's not kill the mood." She pushed into him deeper, causing him to moan in anticipation.

Avatar Wan looked off in the distance, unable to process what he was witnessing. He was confused, and conflicted about the site before him: the drill and the Serpent that had antagonized Avatar Aang were now lost in their own world, mashing their faces into each other and splashing around in the bay around Omashu. He knew they had fallen in love, but they didn't need to be so open about it! In broad daylight, even! He sighed, turning away as he said, "I stole fire and became the first Avatar promoting 10,000 years of peace for this shit?"


End file.
